


Hard to be a dog

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что могло быть лучше, чем быть любимой собачкой хозяйки? Ничего! Но Сет думал иначе, поэтому однажды увязался за бродягой Дином. И Сету с Дином пришлось бы нелегко, если бы присматривать за Сетом не увязался Роман.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to be a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Это крэк. Роман, Сет, Дин, семья Вайеттов, Ортон — собаки. А Дэниэл Брайан и вовсе белка!  
> Роман Рейнс — кане-корсо  
> Сет Роллинс — йоркширский терьер   
> Дин Эмброус — дворняга

Сет уже давно приметил его – еще, когда ходил со Стефани в парикмахерскую пару недель назад. Тогда он сидел возле входа в зоомагазин, рядом с которым был салон, в который Стефани водила Сета, и тот мог, сидя в кресле, видеть самый краешек крыльца, где сидел бродяга и облизывал обертку от мороженого. Он делал это так увлеченно, что Сету захотелось чего-нибудь сладкого и липкого, чтоб бумажка прилипала к носу. К сожалению, Стефани держала его на строгой диете, и ему оставалось только рассматривать бездомного везунчика, которому никто был не указ. Тот был тощеват, светло-рыжая шерсть скаталась на боках, и ухо было порвано. Но при всем этом бродяга имел такой счастливый вид, что Сету – самой избалованной собаке на свете, как часто жаловалась хозяйка – было завидно.  
Он вздыхал и терпел, пока парикмахер — подружка хозяйки — расчесывала его шерсть, аккуратно подстригала коготки и прикрепляла к челке шелковый бантик. Сет терпел это, но знал, что готов променять все на один день беззаботной жизни. Бродяга тем временем облизнулся, потянулся и полаял на солнце, а потом подошел к витрине парикмахерской и посмотрел в нее. Сет готов был поклясться, что дворняга смеется над ним – вымытым, расчесанным и завитым, и вряд ли согласится поменяться местами. Сет тяжело вздохнул и тряхнул челкой, которую только что отфилировали, и все собравшиеся в зале умильно вздохнули, глядя на это. Стефани снова достала телефон, чтобы сфотографировать Сета. Он видел бесконечную ленту своих фото, и от некоторых ему хотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Там он был и в проклятом розовом комбинезоне со стразами, и в костюме пожарного, и даже кошкой – самый ужасный Хэллоуин в его недолгой жизни. Как хорошо, что бродяга не знал об этом, иначе Сет сгорел бы со стыда.  
Беспородный все пялился на него через окно, плевав на то, что его отгоняли. Наоборот, он воспринял это как игру и хрипло лаял, когда на крыльце появлялся кто-то из работников с метлой, отскакивал назад на пару футов, а потом возвращался и продолжал пялиться. Сет осторожно скосил глаза и увидел, как бродяга смотрит на него, чуть склонив набок кудлатую голову. Одно ухо у него торчало вверх, а второе – порванное, — висело тряпкой. В нем еще было заметно крепление от красного чипа, который вырвали с мясом.  
Сет засмотрелся на своего неожиданного поклонника, а тот оскалился, встретившись с ним взглядом. Глупый, беспородный, тощий и задиристый – он был неподходящим объектом, но Сет все равно не мог отвести глаз. Бродяга поднял полу-облизанную обертку от мороженого и показал ее в окно, будто предлагал, и Сет ужасно, просто до смерти захотел обнюхать ее и попробовать запретное лакомство. Это ранило его трепетную собачью душу, и Сет отвернулся и вздохнул.  
Стефани тут же залепетала что-то, засюсюкала, как будто не с самцом говорила, а с какой-нибудь тупой кошкой. Это всегда злило Сета, и он царапался и пытался укусить хозяйку, чем смешил ее еще больше. Жалко, что Сет не был таким, как Роман – вальяжный и всегда спокойный кане-корсо Пола, дружка Стефани. Романа невозможно было вывести из себя, как Сет ни старался. Ему доставляло удовольствие кидаться на Романа, пока его хозяин запирался в спальне с хозяйкой. Сет кусал кане-корсо за уши и пытался рычать, но тот только вяло отмахивался и осторожно отодвигал его лапой, чтобы не покалечить. Сет знал, что ему не победить, но это не означало, что он не может попытаться. Ведь задирать Романа было веселее, чем таскать за диван туфли Стефани или писать в ботинки Пола. И меньше был шанс получить по заднице газетой, чего Сет очень не любил.  
Сет смотрел в окно машины и видел, как дворняга, которого он заприметил у парикмахерской, брел по тротуару квартала, где жили Сет со Стефани, и постоянно оглядывался, словно искал кого-то. Сет залаял, привлекая внимание, и бродяга, услышав, хрипло загавкал в ответ. Сет понял, что искали именно его, но зачем – не знал. Этот вопрос томил его весь вечер, пока он, тяжко вздыхая и кусая протянутые к нему руки, страдал в объятиях хозяйки во время какого-то приема. Стефани вечно таскала его с собой, хвастаясь подружкам и фотографируя на столе в окружении вина и закусок. Сет стоически терпел, зная, что хозяйка все равно любит его, пусть и так странно. И не было смысла скрывать, Сету нравилось то, что он нравился людям, что они умилялись, глядя на него, и отвешивали комплименты. Главное, чтобы не сюсюкали и не тянулись погладить, а все остальное Сет готов был терпеть.  
Они вернулись домой уже ночью, по краям дороги горели фонари, но тени высоких деревьев и кустов, заменявших соседям заборы, скрывали очень многое. Сет старался рассмотреть в этих кустах бродягу, но ничего не увидел и загрустил. Его появление в такой близости показалось Сету знаком, чем-то, что сможет рассеять тоску будней. Но, к сожалению, мечтам Сета не суждено было сбыться – дворнягу от так и неувидел.  
Стефани оставила его в гостиной и поднялась наверх, чтобы принять душ. Сет запрыгнул на мягкий диванчик в эркере и уставился в окно. Там был виден только подсвеченный маленькими фонариками задний двор с аккуратно подстриженным газоном, площадкой для барбекю и беседкой, а бассейн и небольшой розарий скрывались в темноте. Сет смотрел на траву, декоративные камни дорожки и скучал. Самое время сейчас занять свое законное место на подушке хозяйки, пока та не пришла, но что-то заставляло его оставаться на месте.  
Неожиданное появление дворняги за окном напугало Сета. Он залаял, но быстро успокоился, поняв, что может напугать Стефани, и та прогонит незваного гостя. Он стоял за окном, глядя на Сета, и ухмылялся, весело помахивая хвостом. Его искалеченное ухо колыхалось, стремясь подняться, а глаза горели безумным огнем. Сет уткнулся носом в окно. Бродяга повторил за ним. От их дыхания стекло запотело, и пес несколько раз лизнул его, оставляя кривые потеки слюны. Сету захотелось выйти во двор, чтобы познакомиться, но он не смог бы сам открыть дверь. Бродяга залаял, зовя Сета к себе, и он прыгал на диване от нетерпения, но старался не отвечать, чтобы не привлечь внимание хозяйки. Пес же все не успокаивался, и Сет затявкал на него, пытаясь усмирить.  
В этот момент в гостиную спустилась Стефани, завернутая в одно полотенце. Ее тело и волосы были мокрыми, а на светлом ковролине оставались темные следы от воды. Она подбежала к эркеру и увидела приблудную дворнягу.  
— Что за чертовщина? — воскликнула Стефани и побежала к двери, а Сет помчался за ней. Бродяга, на секунду замерев, когда открылась задняя дверь, припустил по газону прямо к обожаемым розам Стефани. А та, крича и ругаясь, бежала за ним. Следом несся Сет, потявкивая на ходу. Он пытался предупредить бродягу о том, чтобы тот бежал быстрее, но не трогал любимые цветы хозяйки, а еще лучше – подождал его возле беседки. Тот так и поступил. Пока Стефани, не видя приблудившегося пса в темноте, впустую ругалась и топала ногами, Сет ускользнул к беседке, где в темноте сидел кудлатый незнакомец.  
— Ты тут? – тихонько пролаял Сет.  
— Ага, — хрипло отозвался бродяга. – Злая она у тебя.  
— Вовсе нет, — обиделся Сет. – Она хорошая и добрая.  
— И одевает тебя как девчонку, — фыркнул пес. – Я сперва подумал, что ты самочка.  
— Что? – возмутился Сет. – Ты на себя посмотри!  
— Да я-то как раз мало похож.  
Бродяга подошел ближе и сунул нос Сету под хвост. Сет вздрогнул и тявкнул тихонечко – нос у бродяги был холодным и мокрым, но и сам потянулся к его заднице – знакомился. Полностью удовлетворенные осмотром, они отошли друг от друга.  
— Меня Дин звать, — представился бродяга.  
— А я – Сет.  
— Жалко, что ты не самочка.  
Сет не знал, кто учил бродягу этикету, да и учил ли вовсе, но он был чудовищно невоспитан. Что с него взять – помоечный.  
— Зачем ты пришел? – сразу перешел к делу Сет.  
— Познакомиться же! Говорю, ты симпатичный, да еще эти бантики. Высший класс, между прочим! Я бы не отказался…  
— Я не самка! – разозлился Сет и зарычал, но тут же успокоился, услышав, как его зовет Стефани.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — примирительно замахал хвостом Дин. – Ты мне и таким нравишься. Будешь дружить?  
— Буду, — согласился Сет, но все еще настороженно смотрел на бродягу из-под челки. – Только больше не обзывайся.  
— Ага, — облизнулся Дин. – А у тебя ничего нет поесть? А то я уже три дня на голодном пайке.  
— Нет.  
Сет даже расстроился, что ему нечем угостить нового друга.  
— Жалко… Пойду пару крыс придушу, а то скоро бока слипнутся. Ну что, завтра я еще раз приду?  
— Приходи, — согласился Сет. – А зачем?  
Дин вздохнул и тряхнул ушами.  
— Глупый, хоть и симпатичный. Нравишься ты мне!  
— Ну, спасибо, — неуверенно ответил Сет. – Ты тоже, вроде, ничего. Только помылся бы, а то воняешь.  
— Оке-е-ей! – закатил глаза Дин. – Ради тебя схожу утром в фонтан, приму душ. Пока!  
Он махнул на прощание хвостом и легко перемахнул через кусты ограды. Сет же поспешил к расстроенной его пропажей Стефани.  
— О, вот ты где, — обрадовалась она. – Я думала, этот бродяга тебя разорвал, моя деточка, мой сладкий песик!  
Сет отворачивался от ее поцелуев и оглядывался туда, где исчез Дин. Если бы он только видел этот кошмар, то точно бы снова начал обзывать Сета самочкой. Придурок!  
Но что-то в нем завораживало Сета. Дин был бездомным, голодал и не мылся, никто не расчесывал его, не кормил из хрустящего пакета и не позволял спать на своей подушке. Сету было очень жалко дворнягу, и он решил, что в следующий раз обязательно прибережет для него что-нибудь вкусное.

Сет сидел возле окна и ждал Дина, который обещал прийти этим вечером. Но на улице темнело, зажигались фонари, а его все не было. Зато, как назло, в гости снова заявились Пол и Роман, который, вяло поздоровавшись с Сетом и лизнув руку Стефани, разлегся возле задней двери и не реагировал ни на что. Сет обычно пользовался этим и дразнил приятеля, покусывая за уши и толкая в бок, пытаясь расшевелить, но сегодня ему было не до этого. Стефани увела Пола наверх, и Сет снова сел возле окна, напряженно вглядываясь в сгущающиеся сумерки. Но первым Дина заметил Роман, мгновенно вскочивший и залаявший во всю свою луженую глотку. Сет даже вздрогнул, услышав это. Еще никогда Роман не вел себя так.  
— Чужак! Чужак! – гавкал Роман, а Сет бросился к нему, на ходу тявкая, чтобы он заткнулся и не привлекал внимание хозяев. Дин оказался с другой стороны двери, увидел Романа и ощерился, а тот ответил рычанием, опустил голову и всем видом показывал, чтобы чужак проваливал с его территории. Но Дина было не испугать. Они стояли друг напротив друга, между ними было только стекло, а Сет волновался и прыгал возле Романа, пытаясь заставить его замолчать.  
— Я его знаю! Я его знаю! – звонко тявкал он. – Это мой друг! Он свой!  
— Он бездомный, – ответил Роман. – Ему здесь не место.  
— Это тебе здесь не место, — хрипло пролаял Дин. – Я тебя первый раз вижу и уже в ужасе от твоей внешности. Ты портишь мне картину мира.  
Роман удивленно замер, но, к счастью, замолчал, дав Сету шанс все объяснить.  
— Это мой друг! Он здесь уж был, он свой, понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
Роман сел на задние лапы, но видно было, что он готов в любую секунду вскочить, чтобы надрать зад бродяге. А тот не проявлял ни малейших признаков беспокойства: выкусывал блох, помахивал Сету хвостом и строил глазки.  
— Откуда ты его знаешь? Как ты вообще познакомился с бездомным?  
— Он сам пришел, — признался Сет. – И он мне понравился.  
Дин услышал его последние слова и оскалился, целое ухо встало торчком, а порванное приветливо подергивалось.  
— Он блохастый, — Романа передернуло от отвращения. – У него, наверно, даже уши не чищены.  
Сет устало прикрыл глаза лапой.  
— Роман, перестань. Помоги мне открыть дверь и помолчи, пожалуйста.  
Он устал доказывать приятелю, что все в порядке, и радовался хотя бы тому, что Роман, хоть и скорчил презрительную морду, но помог открыть дверь, просто толкнув ее наружу. Дин тут же оказался на пороге, обнюхал Сета и спросил:  
— А пожрать есть?  
А потом спросил еще:  
— Это твой бойфренд? Такой ревнивый.  
Он обошел Романа вокруг, сунулся было понюхать у него под хвостом, но быстро отскочил, когда возле его уха щелкнули огромные клыки.  
— Спокойно, здоровяк! Никто тебя не трогает, я вообще не к тебе пришел.  
— Это меня и беспокоит, — ответил Роман, но отошел и лег возле дивана, откуда ему было видно Сета с обнюхивавшим воздух дома Дином, кухню и заднюю дверь, едва слышно поскрипывавшую на ветру.  
— Я тебе кое-что приготовил, — радовался Сет, виляя хвостом возле Дина. Он был очень рад увидеть своего нового приятеля, который был явным доказательством того, что собаки могут жить в другом мире, полном приключений, опасностей и свободы. Особенно свободы от расчесок и бантиков. Роман никогда не понял бы этого. Он был большим и сильным, его тренировали и уже однажды свели с самочкой, а Сету это пока не грозило. Стефани всегда говорила, что он еще маленький, а ему уже было два года!  
И вот появился Дин: опасный, решительный и безрассудный. Сета уже не волновало то, что его приняли за самочку, Дин ведь был не первым. Поэтому Сет щедро предложил ему пару припрятанных с обеда кусочков мяса, а потом подумал и подтолкнул к кормушке, где был сухой корм. Дин мясо съел и облизнулся, но ему было мало. Вот только к корму он подошел с опаской, явно не понимая, что это.  
— Что за козьи какашки? – он принюхался. – Вроде мясом пахнет, а вроде – и нет.  
Роман закряхтел – он так смеялся, — и Сету пришлось тявкнуть на него, чтобы он замолчал и не пугал гостя.  
— Козьи какашки, — фыркал Роман. – Ты что, их ел?  
— Я и крыс ел, чтоб ты знал, — огрызнулся Дин. – Бездомная жизнь, она, знаешь, вот такая!  
— Фу, — Роман скривился от отвращения. – Тогда ешь корм, он вкусный. Хоть и для мелких.  
— Ты сам мелкий! – гавкнул Сет, не терпевший, когда приятель обсуждал его размеры. Конечно, он был огромным, а уж с точки зрения Сета, опасно близкой к уровню пола, казался просто невероятным. Дин тоже был большим, но меньше кане-корсо Романа, да еще и тощим. Роман же щеголял с шикарной шкурой, всегда вымытой и вычесанной, с круглыми боками и сильными лапами. Он мог придавить Сета одним когтем, но, к счастью, никогда так не делал. Наоборот, всегда старался защитить и уберечь.  
Да что там! Сет до сих пор с дрожью вспоминал, как Роман пытался его вылизать, решив, что терьер недостаточно чист и гладок.  
Дин тем временем подошел к кормушке, опасливо понюхал корм и неуверенно лизнул. Потом лизнул еще раз, а спустя секунду уже хрустел им за обе щеки, щурясь и постанывая от наслаждения. Сет завороженно смотрел на это, впервые увидев, как кто-то может есть корм с удовольствием, а не потому, что так сказала хозяйка. Дин был настолько голоден, как Сет даже не мог представить.  
И не только Сет.  
Удивленный Роман подошел ближе, присел с ним рядом и тоже уставился на Дина, уже вылизавшего миску.  
— Очень вкусно, — вздохнул он. – Вас таким каждый день кормят?  
— Еще бывает каша с мясом, — признался Роман.  
— Счастливчики, — с тоской сказал Дин и зевнул, обнажив огромные белоснежные клыки и темно-розовую пасть. – Поят, кормят, укладывают спать, моют и гладят. Счастья своего не видите.  
Роман и Сет переглянулись и одновременно вздохнули. Да, они принимали заботу хозяев как должное, не зная, что можно жить совсем иначе. Им вдруг стало стыдно.  
— А почему ты не заведешь себе хозяина? – спросил Роман. Дин, успевший прилечь и примостить довольную морду на вытянутые лапы, посмотрел на него из-под сбившейся кудрявой челки.  
— По-твоему, это так просто, красавчик? Посмотри на меня, кому я нужен?  
Сет вместе с Романом рассмотрели нового знакомого внимательнее. Следовало признать, что в словах Дина была своя правда. Он был высоким, длинным и каким-то нескладным. Светло-рыжая шерсть свалялась на боках, кое-где была и вовсе выдрана клочьями, он был грязный и немытый, весь какой-то… бездомный.  
— Моя жизнь – это помойки, уличные кошки, голод и дождь. И хорошо, если удается найти какую-нибудь коробку, чтобы переночевать, и тухлую кость, чтобы поесть.  
— Как здорово, — очень невовремя ляпнул Сет, в своих мечтах уже успевший испытать всю романтику улицы. Дин встрепенулся.  
— Здорово? Хэй, малыш, ты понятия не имеешь, что это такое. Уверен, после первого же часа бездомной жизни запросишься домой! Это не для таких неженок, как ты.  
Сет обиделся. Его никогда не принимали всерьез. Ни Стефани, ни ее Пол, смеявшийся над девчачьими платьицами Сета и называвший его игрушкой, ни Роман, который думал, что Сет – это такой забавный и не совсем настоящий щенок, о котором надо заботиться. Да что там! Даже противный Тайлер – соседский персидский кот, — не принимал его всерьез. Он назло Сету садился на ограду между их участками и мог вылизываться там часами, пока Сет тявкал за дверью, не в силах ее открыть и выдрать засранцу его светлую шерсть вместе с кусками кожи.  
А сейчас Дин, которого Сет уже был готов считать другом, которого накормил и пустил в свой дом, сказал, что Сет – неженка.  
— Я не неженка! – сердито возразил Сет, а Дин рассмеялся.  
— Ты такой смешной, когда злишься. Смотри-смотри, — он тронул Романа лапой, показывая на Сета. – Такой опасный волкодав, тяф-тяф-тяф. Челку поправь, принцесса!  
Роман, предатель, фыркал, опустив морду, и думал, что Сет не заметит. А он заметил! И подскочил к Роману сзади, больно тяпнул за хвост.  
— Ты сам принцесса! Я могу за себя постоять! Вы можете только смеяться, а я могу!..  
— Да? – удивился Дин. – Ну, докажи. Пойдем со мной, я посмотрю, сколько минут ты сможешь вытерпеть без расчески, корма и сюсюканья хозяйки.  
— Пойдем, — решительно заявил Сет. – И я тебе докажу, что я нормальная собака!  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — возразил Роман. – Еще чего – ходить по улицам без хозяина. А если ты попадешь под машину? Тебя же не видно за бордюром.  
Сет зарычал. Он трясся от злости, опустил хвост и оскалил свои маленькие клычки, показывая Роману, как тот неправ. И неожиданно это возымело действие.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — решил приятель. – Тебя надо защищать.  
— Здоровяк дело говорит, — вдруг согласился Дин. – Если что, я один не смогу тебя прикрыть. А он большой, его все боятся. Вон какие лапы!  
Он покосился на них с уважением, а Роман гордо выпятил грудь, жалея, наверно, что в этот раз Пол не напялил на него дурацкий передник со всеми медалями. Фанфарон.  
— Дураки вы оба, — обиделся Сет, а потом подумал, что лучше попробовать другой жизни с Романом, чем не попробовать вовсе. – Ладно, я согласен.  
— Только недолго, — предупредил Роман.  
— Очень недолго, — согласился Сет, который сейчас был готов на любые условия, лишь бы выбраться из надоевшего дома. Роман посмотрел на него с недоверием и первым вышел во двор, а Сет и Дин скользнули за ним следом.  
— Ну что, куда пойдем? – спросил Сет, когда они оказались на улице, идущей насквозь через их квартал.  
— Ну, — нерешительно ответил Дин. – Можем, например, пойти в парк. Покажу вам, где я живу.  
— Отлично! – воодушевился Сет и побежал по дороге, и Дину пришлось гавкнуть, чтобы остановить его.  
— Нам в другую сторону, мохнатый компас. И вообще, везде следуй за мной, никаких самостоятельных вылазок, понял?  
Сет понуро опустил голову и поплелся следом за своими длинноногими друзьями, в сто сорок первый раз проклиная свой мелкий рост.

Сначала все было хорошо, и Сет едва не потявкивал от восторга. Он впервые был один – почти, — никто не тискал его и не повязывал бантики, а в ушах пел ветер свободы. Сет щурился и подпрыгивал на ходу, почти впервые чувствуя лапами не воздух, пока сидел на руках хозяйки, не паркет или кафель, а асфальт и землю, не засаженную газонной травой. Он то бежал вперед, а потом оглядывался на приятелей, то чуть отставал, увлекаясь чем-нибудь незнакомым, но до ужаса интересным. Например, пустым пакетом или углом забора, помеченным каким-то незнакомцем. Все вокруг казалось огромным и новым, и Сет был счастлив исследовать открывающийся ему мир.  
Если бы только все не портил Дин, то и дело срывавшийся в погоню за местными кошками и лаявший на всю округу. Роман морщился от его лая, а когда Дин подбегал к ним, хвастаясь и задирая нос, лишь закатывал глаза.  
— Ты такой скучный, ты в курсе?  
Роман только фыркал.  
— Эй, Сет, скажи, я был крут?  
Сет молчал.  
— Да ладно, вы чего? Это же кошки, их надо гонять. Сами попробуйте! Вон как раз еще одна.  
Сет на мгновение задумался, и Дин решительно подтолкнул его.  
— Просто бежишь на нее и лаешь. Они так смешно убегают.  
Только в этот раз кошка почему-то не убежала. Наверно, тоже не испугалась маленького Сета, хотя тот, как и сказали, бежал быстро и лаял громко. Но кошка остановилась, зашипела и замахнулась на него лапой, а потом и вовсе сама погналась за ним. Сет с жалобным тявканьем побежал обратно к друзьям, и там уже Роману пришлось пугать наглую кошку, чтобы та отстала от его приятеля.  
— Спасибо, — пропыхтел запыхавшийся Сет.  
— Не за что, — сурово ответил Роман.  
— Вы такие придурки, если честно, — признался наблюдавший за ними Дин. – Сразу видно, что домашние и породистые.  
— Думаю, мы не будем этого стыдиться, — фыркнул Роман и гордо задрал морду кверху.  
— Стой! – одновременно воскликнули Дин и Сет, потому что глупый кане-корсо едва не попал под машину.  
— Нет, вы точно без меня пропадете, — понуро сказал Дин, у которого даже хвост обвис от огорчения. – Зря мы вообще все это придумали.  
— Нет, не зря, — заупрямился Сет, который понял, что их вылазка оказалась под угрозой. – Это весело! Я хочу продолжать!  
— А я бы вернулся домой, — грустно сказал Роман. – Я проголодался. И Пол, наверное, меня уже ищет.  
— Ну да, только тебя одного, — ощерился Сет. – Как будто Стефани не ищет меня!  
— Отлично, — разозлился Дин. – Ну и проваливайте домой, маменькины щенки. Так и скажите, что вам слабо прожить на улице даже день.  
— Мы уже выяснили, что я никуда не иду, — напомнил Сет.  
— А я его не брошу, — упрямился Роман. – Но есть все равно хочется.  
— Эх, так и быть, — вздохнул Дин. – Айда, покажу вам лучшее место на этой планете.  
Он побежал вперед, задрав хвост, и Роман с торопящимся угнаться за ними Сетом, бежали следом за этим хвостом, ни на секунду стараясь не упустить его из виду.

— Вот оно! – гордо заявил Дин, будто клад нашел. Роман и Сет удивленно рассматривали баки с мусором, стоявшие позади самого большого супермаркета квартала.  
— Это? – первым сказал Роман.  
— Помойка? – уточнил Сет.  
— Да, это помойка! – заявил обиженно Дин. – Можно подумать, есть какие-то специальные места, где бродячих псов будут кормить деликатесами. Или ешьте, или проваливайте!  
Не дождавшись ответа, он первым запрыгнул в один из баков, но тут же мгновенно высунулся из него.  
— И лучше вам поторопиться. Думаете, я один знаю про это место?  
Роман и Сет переглянулись, а потом кане-корсо осторожно взял своего мелкого приятеля за загривок и запрыгнул в бак.  
— Ого!  
— О-го-го! – передразнил Дин, потрошивший упаковку прекрасно вонявшего тухлого мяса. – Говорил же, это лучшее место в мире!  
Друзья больше не спорили с ним. Роман принюхивался к восхитительной колбасе, а Сету досталась упаковка сосисок, павших так чудесно, словно они уже третий день как стухли.  
— Еще и китайская еда, — чавкал Дин, раздирая когтями картонную коробку. – Давно я так вкусно не ел!  
— Так наслаждайся же, друг мой, — вдруг раздался откуда-то сверху незнакомый собачий голос. – Ведь это твой последний обед.  
Дин, а за ним Сет и Роман медленно подняли головы.  
На крышке бака, опасно щерясь, стояли трое псов: два черных и рыжий. Такие же драные, как и Дин, они, в отличие от него, были откормлены не хуже Романа. А тот, что говорил с ними, и вовсе был толстым.  
— Вот черт, — вздохнул Дин. – Говорил же, надо было быстрее.  
— Не нужно было вовсе, друг мой, — ответил толстый пес, который, кажется, был здесь главным. – Ведь мы предупреждали, чтобы ты не совался на нашу помойку. Предупреждали, парни?  
Парни закивали и раскрыли пасти, хищно облизываясь.  
— Поэтому сейчас мы тебя убьем, — сообщил толстяк. – Ведь мы же тебя предупреждали. Предупреждали, парни?  
— Ага-ага, — закивали те.  
— Брэй, давай договоримся в этот раз по-хорошему, — осторожно попросил Дин, понемногу отступая к противоположному краю бака. – Я с друзьями, а они неместные…  
— Мы видим, — перебил Брэй. – Гляжу, ты и самочку привел.  
— Я не самка! – затявкал Сет, а Роман осторожно придавил его лапой, чтобы удержать на месте.  
— Сейчас уже неважно, — шепнул Дин, опуская голову. – Им все равно, кого разорвать.  
— Не скажи, — возразил Брэй. – Ваша не-самочка очень симпатичная, мы могли бы оставить ее себе…  
Чего ни Сет, ни Дин не могли представить, так это того, что осторожный и вечно спокойный Роман, издав короткий угрожающий рык, первым кинется на Брэя.  
— Ах, мать твою! Люблю хорошую драку! – воскликнул радостно Дин, оказавшийся сегодня перед лицом опасности с группой поддержки. Он бросился вперед, яростно лая, и вцепился в загривок большого черного пса. Тот не сдался сразу – видно было, что закалился в драках, но и Дин не уступал. Они барахтались в мусоре, потом выбрались наружу, где Роман прижимал к земле толстяка Брэя. Оставшийся в одиночестве рыжий подумал, что Сет – недостойный противник, и поспешил на помощь главарю. Сет кое-как забрался на крышку бака, оценил ситуацию: Роман сражался с двумя собаками, почти не уступавшими ему в росте и весе, а Дин катался по асфальту, вцепившись в шею противника, на что тот отвечал яростными ударами лапами и кусался в ответ. Не найдя другого выхода, Сет разогнался и прыгнул на прижавшего Романа к земле рыжего пса, вцепился ему в ухо и начал зло рвать его. Бугай поначалу замер, не поняв, что происходит, а потом попытался скинуть Сета с себя. Но ничего не получалось – малыш-терьер держался крепко, еще и царапал шею бандита наманикюренными коготками, рычал и хрипел, но не сдавался. Роман, поняв, что у него остался только один противник, утроил усилия, стремясь еще и успеть помочь Сету, но Дин, справившийся с лохматым черным, оказался рядом первым.  
— Эй, Рован! Тебя победила самочка? – скалился он, хватая рыжего за бока то слева, то справа. Он подныривал между широко расставленными лапами, царапал живот, стремясь ухватить побольнее, а Сет, возмущенно протявкав в очередной раз, что он не девчонка, дотянулся лапами до морды рыжего. Когти больно вонзились в незакрытые глаза, Дин тут же завалил бугая и прикусил за горло. Рыжий заскулил.  
– Вот так-то!  
Дин помог Сету выбраться из-под упавшей громадины, и уже вдвоем они поспешили к Роману, который оказался прижат к земле Брэем, явно целившимся сейчас ему в горло. Он стоял, прижав Романа передними лапами к земле и, пока тот силился выбраться, тянулся к нему раскрытой пастью, с которой капала пенная слюна.  
— Ты сверху, я сбоку, — скомандовал Дин, и Сет неожиданно для себя оказался в воздухе. Ловко перекувырнувшись, он приземлился прямо на холку Брэя и не стал терять времени, сразу впился в торчавшее из-под сбившейся шерсти ухо. Если однажды этот прием помог ему, то не следовало пренебрегать им сейчас. И пока Сет терзал Брэя, Дин оказался рядом, столкнул толстяка с Романа, и уже втроем они смогли прижать его к земле.  
— Понял теперь, что с нами нельзя иметь дело? – прохрипел Дин, а Роман наклонил голову, шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом, и он весь сейчас был таким опасным, что Сет с завистью залюбовался. Подойдя к друзьям, он встал рядом с Романом, стоявшим посередине, и тоже показал клыки. Брэй испуганно переводил взгляд с одного на второго, и было видно, что он впервые оказался в проигрыше.  
— Я понял, Динни-бой, понял. А теперь отпусти своего старого друга, и мы все мирно разойдемся.  
— Я не буду его убивать, — предупредил Роман. Дин скептически посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
— Ладно, так и быть. Валите отсюда, пока целы. Видите, у моих друзей хорошее настроение.  
— Да! – подтявкнул Сет, а Брэй уважительно посмотрел на него.  
На него! Уважительно! Огромный бродячий пес!  
Сет мгновенно вырос в своих глазах как минимум на пять дюймов.  
— Смотри, Дин, — сказал Брэй, поднявшись на лапы и отряхнувшись. Побитые и понурые, его друзья подошли к нему и встали чуть позади, рассматривая врагов исподлобья, но здесь их уже никто не боялся. – Когда-нибудь ты окажешься один, а я окажусь рядышком. И тогда посмотрим, на чьей могиле будут петь соловьи. У нас нет таких принципов, как у этих… домашних.  
Последнее слово он будто выплюнул и не стал дожидаться ответа. Хромая и поджав хвосты, огромные бродяги покидали поле боя.  
— Вы видели? – восторженно завопил Дин, когда Брэй с приятелями скрылись в переулке. – Как мы их, а? Ого! Мы круты! Вы точно не хотите остаться со мной?  
Сет был бы уже не против, но при взгляде на Романа потерял задор. Тот был серьезен и молчалив, и явно недоволен тем, как проходила их прогулка.  
— Ты такой крутой! – продолжал трещать Дин. – Как ты его, а? Я такого никогда не видел!  
— Ты тоже был хорош, — наконец признал Роман и посмотрел на Сета, испуганно прижавшегося от этого к земле. – И ты достойно сражался.  
Это было так приятно, как медаль на выставке или целый день игры с мячиком, или… Или, как если бы наглый соседский Тайлер промахнулся мимо забора и попался прямо в лапы Сета, или… От восторга он уже не мог придумать ничего более замечательного, чем похвала Романа и уважение в глазах Дина. От полноты чувств Сет не нашел ничего лучше, чем залаять – звонко и весело. Он подпрыгивал на месте, крутился волчком между ног Романа, даже лизнул Дина в нос, отчего бродяга удивленно присел на задние лапы.  
— Он всегда такой?  
— Нет, — ответил Роман, глядя на Сета с настороженностью. – Впервые вижу.  
— Гав-гав-гав-гав-гав, — отвечал им на это радостно носившийся от стены к стене Сет. – Я крутой! Я крутой! Я самый крутой терьер в мире!  
— Кажется, нам пора валить, — предупредил Дин. – Мелкий так вопит, что сейчас сюда прибегут люди.  
Он оказался прав. Из задней двери немедленно показался работник магазина с метлой наперевес.  
— А ну, пошли отсюда, наглые дворняги, — закричал он, замахиваясь метлой. – Нашли место для игр! Проваливайте!  
Роман зарычал, но человек бесстрашно пошел на него, угрожая палкой, а Дин сказал:  
— Мы же все равно поели, пойдемте отсюда.  
Сохраняя достоинство, Роман повернулся к человеку задом и гордо прошествовал к выходу из переулка. Сет старательно скопировал его манеру, напоследок еще и тявкнув на глупого двуногого, а Дин, вздохнув и заученно поджав хвост, чтоб под него не попало метким ударом метлы, поспешил за ними.

— Куда пойдем теперь? – Сету, казалось, теперь все было по плечу, и он торопился взять от представившегося раз в жизни шанса все.  
— Можно в парк, — неуверенно предложил Дин.  
— В парк! В парк! – радостно согласился Сет. – Хочу в парк!  
— Мы ведь были там на прошлой неделе, — возразил Роман.  
— Ну и что? Тогда меня туда несли, а сейчас я сам пойду. Тем более, мы гуляли там же, где и все, а я хочу в другое место.  
— Ладно, — решил Дин. – Отведу вас кое-куда. Там нет людей и есть помойки…  
— Снова помойки? – брезгливо ощерился Роман. – Можно обойтись без них?  
— Ты такой капризный! – повторил Дин уже известную всем троим истину. – Пошли к помойкам!  
— Сам туда иди. Я хочу приличное место.  
— Так, — сдался Дин. – Тогда мы сначала пойдем в приличное место, а потом – на помойку, согласен?  
— Помойка, помойка, — от души заголосил Сет. – Хочу в помойку!  
— Видишь, самочка тоже хочет, — кивнул Дин. Роман оглянулся на мельтешащего Сета и вздохнул.  
— Так и быть.

В парке оказалось еще лучше, чем помнил Сет. Он бежал вперед, зная, что друзья бегут за ним, и чувствовал себя с ними рядом в безопасности. Он был счастлив сейчас, настолько, что с разбега запрыгнул в озеро, подняв фонтан брызг, а люди, гулявшие неподалеку, зааплодировали. Их питомцы, чинно гулявшие на поводках рядом с хозяевами, смотрели на Сета с завистью.  
А тот радостно прыгал, не замечая, что волны, которые были бы нипочем собаке побольше, уносили его все дальше.  
— Сет, возвращайся! – обеспокоенный Роман бегал по берегу, смотрел на то, как терьер перебирает своими маленькими лапками, пытаясь справиться с водой, но проигрывает.  
— Да чего ты ждешь, идиот! – воскликнул Дин и первым запрыгнул в озеро, опередив решившегося Романа на пару секунд. Они вдвоем плыли за барахтавшимся и уже замолчавшим Сетом, а люди, стоявшие на берегу, кричали, их собаки лаяли, подбадривая спасателей и тонувшего Сета.  
Роман подоспел первым, схватил его за шкирку и развернулся, чтобы плыть обратно. Дин, с трудом дышавший, плыл рядом, то и дело посматривая на Сета с неодобрением. Он запыхался, пока плыл, и Роман дышал все тяжелее, но упрямо плыл вперед, крепко держа обмякшего и напуганного Сета за загривок. Наконец, они выбрались на берег, и их окружили люди. Они переговаривались о чем-то, кто-то отдал им свой хот-дог, одна девочка поделилась гамбургером. Сет не мог есть от испуга, да и после помойки за супермаркетом был пока не голоден, но Роман и Дин мигом проглотили угощение.  
— Ты идиот, — заругался Дин, когда люди, понявшие, что все плохое позади, понемногу разошлись, оставив собак наедине. – О чем ты думал?  
Сет молчал и смотрел в землю. Роман же, который раньше только и ждал повода, чтобы отчитать непослушного Сета, неожиданно вступился за него.  
— Хватит кричать, — приказал он Дину, а тот неожиданно послушался. – Он маленький и глупый.  
В этот раз Сет даже не стал возражать. Так и было. Он молчал и дрожал – от холода, пробравшегося даже под густой подшерсток. Роман удивленно посмотрел на него, прилег на траву и подтащил лапой к себе.  
— Мы никуда не пойдем, пока он не высохнет.  
Дин окинул их взглядом, вздохнул и лег с другой стороны, согревая Сета, который понемногу переставал дрожать. Ему было тепло и хорошо: под солнышком, рядом с большим горячим телом Романа и возле выпирающих, но таких же теплых ребер Дина. Он даже задремал, не замечая, как перевернулся на живот, подставив лучам солнца еще мокрое пузцо. Из открытого рта текла тонкая струйка слюны, а Сет спал, не слыша, как хихикает Дин, а Роман, стараясь не разбудить, вторит ему. Это было так прекрасно, как наесться мороженого, которое Стефани беззаботно оставила на столе без присмотра. Это был лучший день во всей жизни Сета, и он подергивал лапками во сне, радостно куда-то убегая в своих мечтах, рядом с друзьями.  
Они бежали по высокой траве, и Сет почти не видел, куда они мчатся, только хвост Дина, высоко задранный, не давал ему сбиться с пути. Травинки ласково щекотали живот, и Сет тявкал от удовольствия, настолько хорошо ему было. Но что-то странное происходило во сне. Словно кто-то начал кидать в него камешки, и Сету приходилось подпрыгивать все выше, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он подпрыгнул так высоко, что проснулся и залаял, не понимая, где он – в реальности или уже во сне. И тут же получил в лоб желудем.  
Дин мгновенно поднялся на лапы и залаял, а потом убежал, гонясь за кем-то еще невидимым. Роман встал, потянулся и зевнул – видно, тоже успел заснуть. Сет не мог утерпеть, погнался за Дином и наконец увидел, кого тот гонял по стриженной траве газонов. Белка! Это была белка: рыжая, наглая и мохнатая. Она уворачивалась от зубов Дина, снова кидала в него желудями и носилась по лугу, заливисто стрекоча. Сет обежал поляну по кругу и оказался рядом с белкой, не заметившей его. Сет успел схватить ее за хвост, но увертливый грызун смог выбраться, напоследок еще и саданув лапой ему по лбу. Он оказался на дереве, и Сет с Дином, а потом и подбежавший к ним Роман, прыгали вокруг, пытаясь достать хулигана.  
— Дэниэл, спускайся, — кричал Дин, пытаясь достать наглеца. – Спускайся и прими бой как мужчина!  
— Собака-идиот, собака-идиот, — стрекотал Дэниэл, скача по ветвям и кидаясь в друзей желудями и ветками. – Попробуй, достань!  
Все трое носились вокруг дерева, то и дело пытаясь запрыгнуть на него, но ничего не получалось, а Дэниэл смеялся над ними и продолжал метко бросать в них желуди. Наконец, они выдохлись и упали между корней.  
— Слабаки, — просвистел Дэниэл и спустился ниже. – Ты никогда не можешь меня догнать.  
— Когда-нибудь это случится, Дэниэл, — пообещал обессиленный Дин. – Когда-нибудь ты не сможешь убежать.  
— Я всегда смогу, ты меня не достанешь, — хвастливо заявила белка и спустилась на самую нижнюю ветку, нависшую над землей всего футах в трех.  
Сет, пользуясь тем, что Дэниэл и Дин его не замечают, увлекшись разговором, залез на загривок Романа, а тот, сразу поняв, что приятель задумал, осторожно поднялся, уцепился передними лапами за ветку, позволив Сету забраться на нее. Тут его увидел и Дин, хитро ухмыльнулся и притворился, что пытается снова допрыгнуть до белки. Дэниэл смеялся и пятился, пока, наконец, не оказался в зубах Сета.  
— Оу, — пискнул он и попытался было ускакать, но Сет крепко держал его за хвост.  
Вместе с добычей он храбро спрыгнул на землю, и вот тут уж все трое позволили себе отыграться на рыжем наглеце сполна. Они окружили его, рычали и притворялись, что нападают, а Дэниэл, пища, метался между ними, пытаясь выбраться. Ему не позволяли, и все начиналось заново, пока белка, схватившись за сердце, не упала на землю.  
— Он что, мертвый? – удивился Сет, подходя ближе и обнюхивая бездыханную белку. И это было очень большой ошибкой. Дэниэл вцепился ему в нос, заверещал, и Сет заскулил от боли, пытаясь сбросить его с себя.  
— Вы чего тут хулиганите?  
Даже Дэниэл замер, отпустив на секунду Сета, и тот тут же выбрался из его царапучих лап. Как и приятели, он уставился на большую овчарку в полицейском жилете, которая сурово смотрела на них.  
— Полицейский пес Рэнди, служба К-9, — представился тот. – Прекратите нарушать правила и следуйте за мной.  
— Ну конечно, — возмутился Дин, а Роман и Сет, которые законопослушно склонили головы и собирались уже пойти за овчаркой, остановились. – Мы ничего не нарушаем. Лучше разберитесь с этой белкой, офицер.  
— По поводу нее мне указаний не поступало. А вот эти двое сбежали из дома, и их ищут хозяева. Ты, бездомный, мне незнаком, но я советую тебе не сопротивляться и идти, пока я тебя не арестовал.  
Рэнди залаял, и тут же рядом с ними показался полицейский. Он подхватил Сета на руки, а Романа взял за ошейник.  
— Ну, вот и нашлись, — рассмеялся он. – Ваши хозяева ищут вас весь день, а вы тут прохлаждаетесь. Нехорошо.  
Он повел их за собой, а Рэнди зарычал на побежавшего было за друзьями Дина.  
— Оставайся на месте, бродяга, а то вызовем машину отлова.  
Дин замер и смотрел, как полицейский уводит Романа и цыкает на Сета, который так и норовил схватить его за палец.

— Пол, я нашел их, — сказал полицейский, когда у него зазвонил телефон. – Да, в парке нашли, чуть в озере не утонули. Хорошо, что нам сообщили. Приезжайте, я буду ждать вас у входа.  
Он убрал телефон в карман, взял Сета другой рукой, а Рэнди конвоировал Романа, который и без того понуро следовал за ними. Они прошли через весь парк, мимо того озера, где Сет чуть не утонул, мимо тех полянок, где они бегали и даже мимо помойки, про которую им говорил Дин, но они до нее не добрались. У ворот уже стояли Пол и Стефани, которая, увидев Сета, расплакалась и побежала навстречу полицейскому.  
— Сетти! – всхлипывала она. – Как ты мог убежать? Зачем ты убежал? Куда ты пошел без мамочки?  
Сет скулил и облизывал заплаканное лицо хозяйки, только сейчас понимая, что тоже скучал по ней. Стефани целовала и тискала его, осматривала, проверяла, цел ли он. Пол же сурово смотрел на Романа, опустившего морду к земле и просяще подергивавшего хвостом.  
— Я разберусь с тобой дома, Роман, — пригрозил он и обратился к полицейскому. – Дэйв, спасибо, ты просто спас нас.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила радостная Стефани.  
— Да, я вижу, как вы страдали, — рассмеялся Дэйв. – Запирайте двери крепче, а еще лучше – отдайте своих собак хорошему тренеру. Вот мой Рэнди никогда не сбежит из дома. Так, мальчик?  
Рэнди гавкнул и завилял хвостом, а хозяин протянул ему кусочек лакомства и потрепал по голове.  
— Не теряйте больше своих красавцев, — на прощание сказал Дэйв и протянул Полу руку. – А то они связались с какой-то шавкой и чуть белку не разорвали. Да еще и в озере искупались. До свидания!  
— До свидания, — улыбнулась счастливая Стефани и помахала полицейскому рукой, а потом снова прижала Сета к себе. – Поедем домой, мой маленький, да? Ты голодный, да? Мой малыш, испугался, убежал от мамочки, да еще и в озеро упал. Не бойся, мамочка рядом, мамочка тебя больше никуда не отпустит.  
Сет покорно висел в ее руках, почти наяву слыша, как хихикает над этим сюсюканьем ехидный Дин…  
Дин!  
Сет посмотрел хозяйке через плечо и залаял, и Роман, услышав его, тоже обернулся. Дин стоял чуть поодаль от ворот и смотрел на своих приятелей и их хозяев. И не двинулся с места, когда они уходили. Сет залаял, зовя его с собой, ему вторил басовитый лай Романа, но Дин стоял и молчал. Романа посадили на заднее сиденье в машине Пола, а Сет на руках Стефани оказался впереди. Он пытался вырваться, смотрел в окно, и Роман смотрел тоже, встав на спинку сиденья передними лапами. Это очень не понравилось Полу.  
— Роман, место! – прикрикнул он. – Стеф, успокой свою Барби!  
— Папочка злой сегодня, — объяснила Сету хозяйка, но он не слушал. Пол был ему почти чужим, а вот Роман и Дин… Они уже стали своими. Сет продолжал подпрыгивать, пытаясь увидеть Дина – может быть, в последний раз, — но ворота парка все отдалялись, и фигура грязно-рыжей собаки совсем пропала из виду. Роман сел на сиденье прямо, смотрел вперед, а Сет видел, как из его темных глаз катятся слезы. Он и сам был готов зареветь, заскулил тоскливо, отчего Стефани снова расплакалась.  
— Нет, это невозможно терпеть, — разозлился Пол и засигналил, напугав собак. – А это что за чертовщина?  
Он остановил машину и выглянул в окно, и Стеф обернулась тоже. Сету не было видно, что происходит, и он попросил Романа посмотреть.  
— Там Дин! – залаял Роман. – Это Дин!  
Наконец, Сету тоже удалось выглянуть в окно, и он радостно затявкал, вырвался из рук хозяйки и выпрыгнул на дорогу, не боясь объезжающих их машин. Роман бился внутри, кидался на окно и сиденье, громко лаял, требуя его выпустить, а потом выбрался на переднее сиденье, вылез через колени опешившего хозяина и помчался за Сетом.  
Дин бежал за ними с громким лаем, пронзительным и тоскливым, машины сигналили, но он не слушал их и несясь вперед – навстречу Сету и Роману, бегущим к нему. Они встретились на середине пути, с восторгом облизывали друг друга, будто не расстались всего пару минут назад. И когда Пол и Стефани догнали их, то остановились в недоумении.  
— Что за черт? – удивился Пол, увидевший, как его породистый и гордый кане-корсо вылизывает морду беспородной и грязной дворняги.  
— Сет, детка, что ты делаешь? – воскликнула Стефани, но терьер не слушал ее, восторженно крутясь под ногами своих больших приятелей.  
Им со злостью сигналили машины, послышался звук приближающейся сирены, и тогда Пол сделал то, за что Сет был благодарен ему до конца жизни. Он подхватил Дина на руки, пачкая одежду шерстью и налипшей грязью, скомандовал Роману идти за ним, а Стефани велел забрать Сета. Они уже впятером сели в машину, и Пол завел мотор.  
— Что все это значит? – спрашивала Стефани, обернувшись назад, где три собаки, виляя хвостами и громко лая, ласкались друг к другу.  
— Это значит, что у нас, кажется, будет еще один питомец, — объяснил Пол.  
— Но… но я не рассчитывала заводить еще одного пса, — растерянно сказала Стефани. – Или ты возьмешь его себе?  
— Знаешь, — вдруг решительно произнес Пол. – А может, мы возьмем его… Возьмем его к нам? Сет и Роман подружились, а этот, — он долго не мог подобрать слова, — лохматый, кажется, им понравился.  
— К нам? – повторила Стефани. – В смысле, к нам – это «к нам»?  
— Ну да, — улыбнулся Пол. – Наверное, это нужно было сделать уже давно и совсем не так, но…  
Он притормозил у обочины, взял руку Стефани в свою и спросил:  
— Стефани МакМен, согласна ли ты выйти за меня замуж и усыновить еще двух собак?  
— Да! – воскликнула Стефани. – Конечно, я согласна!  
Она, плача и смеясь одновременно, обняла Пола, а тот обнял ее.  
— Вот и замечательно, — облегченно выдохнул тот. – Не то, чтобы я сомневался…  
Вместо ответа Стефани легонько ударила его кулаком по плечу и снова обняла.  
— Пол, черт возьми, Левек, ты просто несносен!

— Они всегда такие дурачки? – осторожно спросил Дин, глядя на обнимающихся людей. Роман скорчил рожу, а Сет рассмеялся. Люди, они такие забавные и такие глупые – уж собакам ли не знать. Чтобы чуть растормошить их и заставить отлипнуть друг от друга, он залаял.  
— Я тебя понял, командир, — сказал Пол и снова завел машину. Стефани положила руку на его ладонь, сжимающую рычаг переключения передач, а три собаки, сидевшие сзади и видевшие это, одновременно вздохнули.  
— Кажется, их придется долго тренировать, — сказал Дин. – Они же совсем дикие.  
— Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты будешь это делать, — скептически фыркнул Роман. – И вообще, ты будешь считаться младшей собакой, поэтому не очень-то выделывайся.  
— Мы посмотрим, — с угрозой пообещал Дин, а Роман легонько прикусил его за ухо.  
Сет же смотрел вперед и радовался тому, что в этой машине их уже пятеро, и что Дину больше не нужно будет голодать и скитаться по помойкам, спасая свою жизнь от нападений таких придурков, как Брэй и его громилы. Не нужно будет гоняться за наглой белкой в парке, не нужно будет больше бояться угроз полицейских собак, таких как Рэнди. Теперь их будет трое, и Сет, как самый главный, сам займется их воспитанием. Эти огромные псы еще узнают, что такое забота йоркширского терьера.  
Это был славный день, и он закончился так же замечательно, как и прошел. Пол и Стефани, обнявшись, сидели на диване и смотрели что-то по телевизору, а у их ног сидели три собаки, и даже Дин, с удивлением обнаруживший, что у него больше нет блох, счастливо вздыхал, почувствовав себя в кругу одной большой семьи.


End file.
